Years Never End
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: Shuichi's wife's dead and he's moved back to Japan with his son. yuki's going crazy, he cant take his eyes off shuichi and somehow his ex lovers son wont stop shadowing him....will he be able to get back with shu?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation or any of the characters.

-----------------------------

Chapter one:

The phone rang startling Hiro as he tried to compose the crazy tune that had been stuck in his head since morning. He walked up to it and picked it up.

"Hiro, hi it's me." A voice came through the slight crackling of the telephone. Hiro pinched himself…was he dreaming?

"Shuichi? Hey Shuichi it's been so long, why don't you ever call man?" Hiro babbled a little excitedly. It had been seven years since he had seen his best friend.

"Hiro, I'm coming back to Japan. In about ten day's time on the twenty first." There was a slight pause as though Shuichi was battling with some kind of emotion. "Hiro, Nina is dead. In an accident…I was thinking that Japan will be a good change of place. I'm bringing Wan with me. Please be at airport Hiro."

"You can count on me Shuichi. How's Wan taking it?" Hiro grimaced, apart from Yuki, Nina was the only person Shuichi had ever loved, and he must be devastated.

"He's not doing too good right now, but he'll hold up pretty well I think. He keeps crying for his mother…I'm scared Hiro…he's all I got left!" a sob almost crept into Shuichi's voice. "Um…he's awake now I think, I need to go. I'll call before leaving."

Hiro stared at the receiver…Shuichi was never one for holding back. If he wanted to cry he would. Hiro wondered how his old friend would be and in how many ways he would have changed.

----------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi's P.O.V:

I looked at the small boy next to me…my son. He was holding tightly onto my finger as he slept curled up in a tight ball. I looked out of the small double paned window over his head at the bright blue sky and the puffy white clouds. They seemed so bleak…I wondered if could do it. It was so hard…when I had left Yuki; Nina was there to help me through it. Now with Nina gone I couldn't turn to anyone. I had to be strong enough for Wan to turn to me when he needs me. I'm all he's got left.

And Yuki, I was definitely going to see him. We did have the same friends and if there are any party's I'm going have to be able to face him. _Oh Nina, why did you have to leave me?_

---------------------------------------------

Hiro looked around at the arrivals gate. They would be here any minute; the flight to England had just arrived. Then he saw them. Shuichi was lugging a huge suitcase that was bigger than him and a small boy of about four was walking behind him carrying a pink bunny.

"Oi! Shuichi! Over here!" Hiro hurried over to heave the suitcase off the gasping Shuichi and set it down. Then he enveloped Shuichi in a hug. "It's nice to see you again!"

"Yeah it's nice to see you to Hiro. This is my son Wan." Shuichi softly pushed the little boy forward. "Wan, this your godfather Hiro."

Hiro looked at the small boy who stared up at him with big green eyes. He looked a lot like Shuichi. "Hey there buddy. How are you?" he stuck out his hand.

The little kid took it. "I'm fine, thank you." He looked up at Shuichi a little fearfully. Shuichi smiled reassuringly. "Well, Hiro lets get going. I've had enough of airports!"

They headed out to Hiro's car. They all piled into the cold car and turned on the heater…winter in Tokyo was freezing! On the way Hiro tried to make conversation about the only thing he could think of.

"Shuichi, I've gotten you an apartment…I hope its ok that it's kind of close to Yuki's place? I couldn't find anything else to match what you wanted and Seguchi-san helped me. It's a nice place…" Hiro looked at Shuichi a little nervously.

"It's ok Hiro. I got over Yuki long ago." That lie came pretty easily nowadays. He had said it so many times. Well he would have to make do for now and maybe move a month of two later.

He liked the place when they got there. Wan's room was light blue with little Kumagoroo pictures bordering it. A little bed stood at one way. Shelves decorated the walls ready to be filled with all his stuff.

Wan looked up at his father and smiled for the first time. "I like it daddy." Shuichi smiled back and ruffled his hair. "So what do you want to do now son? Hiro's gone to get us some food, do you just want to go to bed or watch a little TV?"

Wan looked up a little hopefully. "Maybe a little TV? Please daddy, just one show, we'll watch it together. I liked watching TV with mom…"

Shuichi blinked as he felt a burning in his throat. "ok, lets do that!" he tried going back to his genki self and picked up the little boy and cuddled him as they watched reruns of 'Bloopy' the blue whale. Then Hiro brought some dinner which they finished in silence…Shuichi told Hiro that he wanted to sleep so he left.

Shuichi cuddled up next to his son and dropped of immediately. He was more tired than he thought.

---------------------------------------

Yuki frowned at the box of strawberry pocky in front of him…Mika was in one of her craving moods, her second child being on the way…and her craving this time was for delicious strawberry pocky! They still reminded him of Shuichi. He picked it up and was about to drop it into his bag when a small boy an up to him.

"Please sir…do you _really_ need that box?" he sounded very old for his age, which was about four.

Yuki grimaced. "I do. They're for my sister." He added somehow not wanting this boy to think he ate pocky!

"Do you think you could give to me just this once? My dad really likes pocky, and he's happy when he's eating it. Please sir?" Wan looked up at the tall blonde slightly pleading.

Yuki looked at the boy…he reminded him a lot of Shuichi, except he had brown hair and green eyes not the pink and violet combo. He wondered why a small boy would be running around the store alone. "Where's your mother? Are you here alone?"

"Mommy's gone to heaven! Daddy misses her, that's why I want the pocky to keep daddy happy." Tears started forming in the boys eyes.

Yuki handed the box over to him. "Here kid, you look like you need it more than my crazy sister does."

"Wan! I've been looking all over for you, where have you…" Shuichi's voice trailed off as he saw Yuki.

"This nice man gave me pocky for you daddy! The last box…see you can be happy!" Wan ran up to Shuichi brandishing the box in his face.

"Shuichi…" Yuki whispered as the blood drained out of his face. He stood for a moment wondering what to do before managing a small smile, which looked like a cross between and smile and a grimace. "Hope you enjoy your pocky."

Yuki wheeled around and almost ran to the counter…Shuichi's son! His wife's dead…Yuki wondered if he was dreaming. Seven years had past and seeing Shuichi still hurt like hell. _Can it Yuki, you're losing it. Get a grip._

He turned to pick up the packages and saw the violet eyes still staring at him.

-----------------------------------------------

Shuichi felt like all the breath had been knocked out of him. He hadn't counted on seeing Yuki so soon. _Baka you live so close you would be using the same grocery._ He tried to catch Yuki's eye but the blonde man was out of the store like a whirlwind. Shuichi wondered at the back of his Shuichi like mind (which tended to focus on unimportant things instead of the matter at hand) why Yuki was buying strawberry pocky? And since when had he started giving that weird smile? Actually since when had he started smiling?

"DADDDY!" Shuichi looked down at Wan who was looking mutinous. "CAN WE GO TO POKEY POCKY NOW1?"

Shuichi nodded mutely paying for the things and carting his son away. _Can I deal with Yuki again? Do I still love him, or actually did I ever stop loving him?_

-----------------------------

A/N: I hope you liked it I read too many stories with Yuki having a child and I like the slightly grown up Shuichi. If you're wondering why he's not his genki self he will be…not as genki as usual but close! --!

Taka.

1; POKEY POCKY- a take of on chucky cheese!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own gravi or any of the characters!

Chapter 2:

It was a small party. About fifty people and Wan had been invited as well. Tohma was giving a bash to celebrate Yuki's fiftieth book, Shuichi's arrival and the 25th anniversary of NG. Shuichi decided to go, it was partly for him and well Tohma had made it a little earlier then usual so Wan could enjoy himself.

Shuichi caught hold of Wan's hand a little tightly, he was nervous about having to face Yuki again after the supermarket incident. As he entered lots of people descended on him. Friends, well wishers, fans and people he used to work with. He found Tohma and introduced Wan to Tohma's daughter Hikari. After making sure Wan was going to be alright he joined the crowd.

Yuki was sitting on a sofa near the wall deep in conversation with another writer Jeffrey Archer. Shuichi looked away and tried to concentrate on what Ayaka was talking about. Something about her and Hiro getting married soon. _Why the hell had they waited seven years?_ Shuichi couldn't help wondering.

Suddenly out of nowhere he was glomped. It turned out to be Sakuma Ryuichi. "Shuichi!" he screamed causing everyone to stare. "Kumagoroo and me are so happy to see you! Here have some pocky!"

Shuichi looked at the pocky dazed….Tohma had pocky in his party? Before he could touch it, Mika was standing over him. "Are you going to eat it? If not I WANT it!" Shuichi sighed and handed it to Mika, but not before sneaking one stick away. He looked at it, the old happy look coming back onto his rather sad face….yummy!

-----------------------------------------------------

Wan was getting bored of playing with Hikari who was turning out to be slightly annoying. She kept trying to bully him and they had already argued a lot. Suddenly he caught sight of Yuki, near the sofa. The blonde was shaking hands with another man who looked like he was going to leave. Wan decided to go to him.

-----------------------------------

Yuki smiled and waved Mr. Archer off. Then he sank down on the sofa a little tired, not feeling like socializing…it was very boring! Suddenly he felt a slight pull on his sleeves. He opened his eyes…he hadn't realized he had closed them and found himself staring at Shuichi's son.

"Hi!" the boy smiled at him, before clambering onto the sofa before him. Yuki looked at the boy wondering what the hell he was supposed to do…he wasn't good with kids.

"Hi…what do you want kid?" Yuki gave him a slight glare. The boy smiled at him oblivious to the glare.

"I'm bored…what's your name?" he bounced on the sofa a little.

"Yuki. Yuki Eiri. What's yours?" Yuki lay back, what would he do to get some sleep?

"Shindou Wan. So…what are you?" Wan looked up at the blonde interestedly.

"I am a human being."

"Don't you work?"

"I write books."

"Hey! I like books; can I read what you write? I have lots of Dr. Seuss!" the boy climbed up onto Yuki's lap. "tell me a story please…my mom always told stories, daddy tell me stories too, but most of the times he goes to sleep before I do!"

Yuki had to smile at that. "I don't know any stories stop bothering me kid! I am sleepy."

"Please…" the kid got his father's puppy face look…Yuki struggled but gave in. "once up on a time there was a boy named jack…"

"I know that story! You look sleepy, I'll tell you the story!" Wan smiled excitedly!

-----------------------------------------------------

"Hiro…have you seen Wan? Its almost his bedtime and he hasn't eaten anything. He said he was hungry the last time I asked and that was when he was with Hikari. Have you seen him?" Shuichi asked Hiro.

"No, he must be around somewhere, why don't you check the hall? The guests are all at the buffet now. I'll come with you."

They walked into the hall and looked around. Then they saw Wan…he was sitting on Yuki's lap curled up against him asleep. Yuki was asleep too, his tie crooked and his mouth slightly open. Shuichi gasped, he had never seen Yuki with kids before…and to see him sweetly sleeping with Wan on his lap was weird.

They walked over to Yuki. Shuichi reached to pick up Wan…when Yuki stirred. "Go away Mika…don't want to buy you any pocky…sleepy…" he murmured. Shuichi and Hiro stared at each other holding back smiles. Shuichi managed to pick Wan up but the kids hold on Yuki's tie was a little too tight. In the process Shuichi ended up waking both of them.

"What…?' Yuki woke up and saw Shuichi. "Oh it's you." He got up and roughly removed the kid's hand from his tie. "Your kid talks too much! I don't like kids! He's got no manners, well…he's your kid though…maybe I was expecting too much!"

He was out of the door before Shuichi could reply. The banged door echoed loudly in the empty hall. Shuichi looked at Hiro, hurt. "that was uncalled for. I didn't dump Wan on his lap, and he could always have told Wan to leave him alone! The bastard."

Hiro shrugged. "Aa…Shuichi. I guess he just wants to forget. It must be hard for him, seeing you here…the kind of wreck he was when…" Hiro stopped abruptly. "Let's go home eh? I'll drive you home."

"What kind of wreck was he Hiro?" Shuichi put out a hand to stop his friend but, Hiro just led him to the car. Wan woke up cranky when they tried putting him in and started to cry loudly. It took all their attention to calm him and got Shuichi's mind of Yuki till he went home.

-----------------------------------

Yuki stepped into the shower. He was actually feeling a little ashamed of himself. He had no reason to be cutting, but it was all he could do for Shuichi not to realize he was hurting. Damn! Wan was a nice kid though…he'd actually enjoyed spending time with him.

Yuki sighed. There was no point in meeting Shuichi again. He would have to try his best to keep his emotions under control, which meant he couldn't really be very civil…and then Shuichi would hate him even more…considering they broke up cause Yuki couldn't be civil to anyone, not even his own lover.

The blonde switched of the shower and stepped out. He smirked looking at himself in the mirror. One of the guests had told him how much he was adored. He had also been told that a hundred people wished for his life. Yuki almost laughed…the famous Yuki Eiri…who was supposed to have the best life anyone ever could want…

"You can take it. Take my life people…" he kicked the cabinet below the sink in anger. _Why did that brat have to come back?_

--------------------------------

A/N: ok….I need to work better on his sarcasm…I somehow am suddenly having a lot of trouble getting Yuki into perspective! Ja…another challenge!

Taka.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer page 1

Chapter 3:

"Uncle Eiri…I want that doll!" Hikari screamed as loud as she could. She was hold on to Yuki's leg as tightly as she could and screaming for the doll she wanted. Yuki tried shaking her off vigorously ignoring the shocked looks the passerby's gave him.

"I can't get it for you…get off my leg you spoiled brat!" Yuki shook his leg harder. Hikari howled louder and let go, to lie on the ground throwing a tantrum instead.

"UNCLE EIRI…YOU'RE SO MEAN! I WANT THAT DOLL!" Hikari went louder if that was possible. Yuki growled with rage and looked down at the kicking girl on the floor. He tried picking her up, but let go when she screamed in his ear.

"ALRIGHT! BRAT! I'LL GET IT FOR YOU IF YOU STOP SCREAMING. I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU LET ANOTHER SOUND OUT!" Yuki yelled louder than the kid and looked up to see Wan staring at him.

Hikari stopped and got up with an angelic smile. "Hi Wan." She said through a tearful face. "My uncle Eiri said he'll get me the doll isn't he an awesome person?"

Wan smiled and walked up to Yuki. "Hey Yuki-san. Hey Hikari. What are doing?"

"I'm going to that toy store…you want to come?" Hikari caught hold of his arm dragging him in before he could answer. Yuki snarled and walked in.

"Are you here alone?" he asked Wan, who shook his head. "Uncle Hiro's with me. We both saw you yelling…it was funny." The kid giggled. "Your face was all red."

Yuki tried to frown, but he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He turned around and saw Hiro waiting at the entrance. He nodded to him, wondering why the man wasn't coming to take Wan away, when Hiro walked up to him.

"Yuki-san. Can you do me a favour and watch Wan for five minutes, I need to make a call, I'll be right outside." Hiro walked out. Yuki scowled; now he was stuck with two kids…someone must really hate him up there.

"Why are you always frowning Yuki-san?" Wan asked innocently. Yuki blinked. "Don't you ever smile? My daddy said that you used to smile sometimes…I've only seen you smile in the party."

"I don't like smiling, Wan-kun. It's too much trouble." Yuki looked away from the kid; the little guy asked too many unnerving questions. "What would you like?"

"No thank you." Said Wan trying to be polite, but Yuki saw him eyeing a huge blue whale stuffed toy, with Bloopy written over it's belly. It was almost as big as Yuki. Yuki picked it up.

"I think you'll like this neh?" he looked at Wan who nodded before he remembered his manners. "Ok, then it's yours if you can get Hiro-kun, to carry it for you…I doubt you can carry it yourself"

Wan shook his head. "It's almost as big as my bed! Maybe I can lie on him while watching TV!" Yuki turned and smiled a little at the boy who smiled back.

"You smiled! My daddy says you should always smile, cause it makes other people happy when you smile. I like you when you smile…maybe if you smiled at Hikari, she wouldn't be so scared of you. Can you give me your number?" Wan concluded.

Yuki's smile slipped, but he valiantly kept it in place. "Hikari isn't scared of anyone Wan. You shouldn't believe what she says so much." He paid for the toys and walked the kids out.

Hiro turned to see a blue whale shoved at him. "That's the boys. You can carry it for him…" he turned to see Yuki frown at him. Then to his amazement Yuki turned to Wan and tried a smile…it was a pretty good one, though Hiro noticed it didn't reach his eyes. "Nice seeing you kid, have fun with Bloopy. And here's my number, you can call me."

----------------------------------------------

"Yuki Eiri bought you that whale?" Shuichi stared at his son in disbelief. When had Yuki ever liked kids enough to buy them presents? His son nodded lying on the whale.

"I like him daddy…he smiled two times today! Hikari was crying for a doll today and he bought it for her." Wan stated when Hiro interrupted with a smile.

"You mean Hikari was throwing a tantrum in the street and Yuki bought it to keep her quiet! That kid is so spoilt Shuichi…she was going on screaming and kicking and holding on to Yuki's leg…it was funny."

Wan grinned. "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU LET ANOTHER SOUND OUT" he imitated Yuki. "He called her a spoiled…br…br…I don't remember."

"Brat." Shuichi finished for him. He wondered whether he was supposed to thank Yuki for this…it was the polite thing to do…but…

-------------------------------------------

Shuichi lay awake in his bed. Wan had just fallen asleep, so he was sitting in his own room. Yuki was being pretty nice to his son. He wondered why…then another thought struck him…what kind of a wreck was Hiro talking about? Yuki wouldn't be in a wreck because he was the one who had kicked Shuichi out.

Shuichi felt a pang as he remembered some of the cruel things Yuki had said that day. "_Get out brat!" "But Yuki, you said you loved me, why are you throwing me out again?" "Love? I was in it for the sex brat…and all I had to say was I love you, to get you in bed, I did."_

Shuichi winced. He had left after that…for good. He suddenly realized he didn't know why Yuki had behaved like that. Well, tomorrow he would have to face Yuki again, he'd better be prepared.

---------------------------------------------

"_Love? I was in it for the sex brat…and all I had to say was I love you, to get you in bed, I did." _Yuki's eyes snapped open; it was already nine thirty in the morning. He cursed softly getting up to get a drink of water. He wished he'd never said that for the millionth time in his life. It had been a crazy day…his book, had been returned by the publisher, who had told him to change a dozen things because it was crap, his stocks had just dropped fast, he had been scared of getting bankrupt and Shuichi was nagging him again wanting to go out and have fun. He knew he should never have said that…whatever had happened…he'd wanted to make up but Shuichi had left.

Yuki leaned against the cold wall fighting the pain and another idea. Then he gave in to the idea, like he'd given in before and pulled out a blade from his draw. He sat on his couch and concentrated as he made a long deep cut down the length of his forearm. It was deep enough to hurt a lot and draw lots of blood, but not deep enough to kill him. Nevertheless blood began seeping up from the cut onto the floor…Yuki sighed as he fought the pain, which took his mind of his mental pain. Physical pain was so much easier to handle.

------------------------------------------------------

A/N: that's it for today folks. School starts again tomorrow…hoping for more rain days so that school can be cancelled again! Then I can write more. And those of you who have also read my other story Confused, I know I'm getting a little too obsessed with blades here with Yuki and there with Tatsuha…bear with me for a while please.

Taka.


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer page 1

Chapter 4:

At around ten in the morning, Shuichi stood at the door his heart thumping. He was sure everyone on this floor would be able to hear it. He lifted his finger and rang the doorbell. It seemed like forever before Yuki opened the door. He stared at Shuichi, before moving aside to let him in.

Shuichi walked in and saw the place looked just like before, only in a lot mess. He turned to look at Yuki, who defended himself at once. "It's not always like this. It got messier today. Sit down, I'll get some coffee." He walked into the kitchen.

Shuichi went over to the couch and pushed aside a shirt lying on it. Then he stared…the shirt was covered in red, with something that looked like blood. Shuichi frowned and looked down to see very light stains on the floor like something had been cleaned up fast.

"Don't sit on the couch. It's too dirty." He heard Yuki call…he replaced the shirt and shifted to the chair, making up his mind to say something after the coffee.

Yuki walked in carrying two mugs. He looked tired…exhausted in fact. His beautiful blonde hair hung a little lank and he had dark circles around his eyes. He was wearing his gray pajamas and a black shirt whose sleeves came up to half his fore arm. Shuichi saw his arm was lightly bandaged, but it wasn't a very good job since the bandage was slipping off and the cotton under was red.

"So what brings you here?" asked Yuki sitting on the edge of the couch away from the shirt. Shuichi tried a smile. "Thanks for buying Wan the Bloopy toy. He loves Bloopy."

"Is that all?" Yuki sounded insolent. "You could have called, Shindou-san. Though I'm honored by the visit." Shuichi kept back a frown. "He seems to have taken a liking to you…I wonder why though."

"I don't know. And you'd better leave once your done with the coffee…I have work to finish." Yuki stood up quickly, a little too quickly it seemed because he swayed a little and had to catch hold of the couch. Red blood began seeping through the bandage and on to the couch. Shuichi got up and reached for Yuki.

"What happened to your arm Eiri?" the way he said it was more like a command than a question. He grabbed Yuki and steered him to the bathroom. Yuki tried to protest but he was feeling too weak. Shuichi undid the bandage over the sink…the arm was a bloody mess. A neat cut ran up from below the wrist to the elbow. He winced and looked for cotton in the first aid cabinet next to the sink. He wet it and cleaned up the cut, which didn't seem to want to stop bleeding, what was more it looked fresh.

"What happened to your arm Eiri?" he asked again, as he started dumping lots of disinfected cotton onto the cut. Yuki glared at him. "I hurt myself on the edge of that steel shelf in the hall. I was in too much of a hurry to get back to work and I didn't see where I was going." It was true, the steel shelf was too sharp and it could have happened. Shuichi wouldn't know the difference.

"Um…it would be better if you told me the truth. The cut is clean…no jagged edges. However sharp the steel shelf is if you got hurt when passing it there would have to be some jagged edges…" Shuichi looked at Yuki seriously as the other man blinked. "I'm not as gullible as I used to be Yuki."

"It's none of your business." Yuki snatched his now bandaged hand away. "you'd better leave."

Shuichi pushed him down onto the edge of the tub again. He had caught sight of something else. He caught hold of Yuki's collar and pulled down a little…he saw a series of very pale, almost unnoticeable scars small and big running down, disappearing below the shirt. "What the hell have you been doing?"

Yuki grimaced and tried to yank Shuichi's hand away. "I said it's none of your business. I'll do what I want to ok?" Shuichi's face was inches away from his…Yuki tried to concentrate on how his arm was hurting. Shuichi looked at him before suddenly bending down and kissing him hard. Pushed he pushed Yuki back further and they both fell into the tub. Yuki broke away, breathing hard, but Shuichi bore down on him again. His hand moved under Yuki's shirt sliding up his chest.

Yuki pushed him away. Shuichi's left hand was smeared with Yuki's blood, which had seeped through a small part of the bandage…but it was starting to dry up, now. "Get out." He growled at Shuichi. Shuichi backed away, and got out of the tub. Yuki caught hold of him in a weak grip, but Shuichi didn't break away. He led the other man up to the door. "I said get out! Don't ever do that again! Just get the hell out." He pushed Shuichi out of the door and closed it. He leaned against it before slipping down the length of it and into welcome darkness.

-----------------------------

Shuichi entered his apartment; Wan was still in Hiro's house. He closed the door and stared at his hand…Yuki's blood. He walked to the bath room and watched the blood run off his hand tuning the water a pinkish red. What was Yuki doing…god what had Yuki been doing all these years?

--------------------------------

A/N: Blood…there might be little bit too much of it in the next chapter or something…just a few lines ok? But I needed something to get Shuichi hot and bothered about. Plus how did you like the Shuichi kissing Eiri scene? I was bugged with Eiri kissing Shuichi every time they met and being the one to loose control! Please review and for those of you who don't like the blood or the way Yuki's acting, I promise he'll be ok soon.

Taka.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer page 1  
Chapter 5:

"I'm watching Bloopy, what are you doing?" Wan cradled the phone, lying on his Bloopy toy.

"I was writing, but I took a break." Yuki replied. It was funny that Wan had actually taken him up on the offer and called several times. Yuki slipped into their usual routine. "so what shall we talk about today?"

"Um…let's make a story! I'll be a big whale and you can be any kind of sea animal." Wan yelled happily.

Yuki frowned a little, this was new. So far they'd been knights, samurais, actors, cardboard boxes. That one been fun. "What kind of whale do you want to be? If you say Bloopy, I'm not talking to you…its hard to make a story about a singing blue whale." Yuki said. "I'll be a…killer whale."

"I'll be a killer whale too! And we can swim around looking for yummy seals to eat!" Wan was delighted. "I'll begin. A seal went swimming around in search of yummy fish, when suddenly she turned to face a big killer whale! The killer whale Wan circled his food…"

"You call it prey Wan." Yuki interrupted. "ok then! Circled his prey and dashed in to eat it. The seal swam around the sea through every hole she could find when…I'm putting you on speaker, the phone is too hard to keep holding."

"The killer whale Yuki blocks the seals exit, and growls at the seal and signals for his apprentice to catch her…" Yuki made growling noises into the phone.

"Yuki…what's a trenship?" Wan asked curious. On the other end Yuki laughed. "Apprentice, not trenship. It means a student or assistant."

"Ok. Crazy killer Wan catches the seal in his mouth and bites it, leaving the other half for his teacher. Grrrr….we rule the ocean." Wan yelled. Yuki heard the door open on the other end, but continued as it was his turn.

"Killer Wale Yuki is suddenly hit by a shark. He turns around and with the help of his apprentice battles the shark. There's lots of noise. Pow! Bang! Grrrr. Roar! And at last the water clears and the mean old shark is swimming in Yuki and Wan's tummy!" Yuki yelled to get caught up in a moment of enthusiasm. "We rule the ocean! We are the greatest whales alive. By the way Wan…killer whales are called orcas."

Shuichi stopped as he entered the room. He heard Yuki's voice coming from the speaker phone making noises and telling Wan a story. Then he heard Wan giggle. "Then they swam into the blue ocean and we crowned lords of the sea!" he heard Yuki agreeing very solemnly on the other end. _It couldn't be Yuki!_

"Wan, who are you talking to?" Shuichi asked quietly. He heard the maniacal laugh on the other end stop abruptly. "Yuki! He's so much fun. Say hi to him dad. He's my bestest friend in the whole world! Can I go to his house tomorrow? Yuki-san please ask him if I can."

Yuki hesitated for a fraction of a second. He hadn't seen or talked to Shuichi since the other day. "I thought you were calling me Yuki, Wan. Aa…Shuichi, can Wan come over tomorrow please…it wont be like last I promise." He added as an after thought. Wan gave his dad a puppy dog look. Yuki grimaced on the other end waiting. At last he said. "look, Shuichi, you can come and check the place out. Wan's a kid for god sake, it wont be like the last time. I haven't done anything stupid for a while."

Shuichi looked at his son's face. He did seem to be doing Yuki some good. "Aright. I'm coming with him to look around first though."

---------------------

The apartment was spotless and clean, when Shuichi walked into it. Wan jumped into Yuki's arms the moment the door opened, reminding Shuichi of himself when he had jumped onto Yuki…forget the arms when moving in with him.

Yuki smiled down at Wan before depositing him on the couch and looking up at Shuichi. His smile slid off his face with out him noticing. "Satisfied?"

Shuichi just nodded, noting how good Yuki looked, he was wearing his button down shirt unbuttoned till the middle of his chest, it was maroon and black trousers. Shuichi swallowed. "bye Wan.

"Bye daddy!" Wan hugged Shuichi close, Shuichi hugged him back watching Yuki all the time. Then he turned and left…when Yuki stopped him. "would you like to come and get him, or shall I drop him off?"

"I'll come for him."

Yuki turned to Wan. "so what shall we do now?" Wan smiled gleefully.

-----------------------

Shuichi stared at Yuki, who had opened the door. Slowly he burst into laughter…Yuki was wearing Bloopy pajamas and the shirt was too small for him, he looked like he was wearing Ryuichi's frilly shirt. But damn he looked good, though Shuichi's experienced eyes could see the scars that marred his abdomen. They were actually unnoticeable, but Shuichi was so used to knowing every detail about Yuki that the scars almost glowed neon to him.

He stopped laughing and went in. "I'm sorry I'm this late. I got held up at work. Where's Wan?"

"Asleep." Yuki looked away. "he wanted me to dress differently. So we went out and bought the Bloopy pajamas the biggest size available but they were still too small." He pointed to the inches of ankle showing.

Shuichi smiled, "you would never have let me do that before…" he stopped abruptly, trying to control the urge to kiss Yuki. Yuki smiled wryly. "I can't seem to say no to the kid. He puts on that puppy face you used to have." But Shuichi saw the pain creeping into his eyes. He moved forward and put out his hand to touch one of the scars that led to other going down his abdomen. Yuki stiffened under his fingers…but Shuichi didn't stop. "Why Yuki?"

Yuki's kiss crushed the wind out of him, as he was shoved back into the wall. Shuichi grabbed a hold of Yuki's shirt as he almost slid down the wall when Yuki finally stopped kissing him. "Yuki…" he slipped off the other mans shirt, pressing soft kisses into his neck, but now Yuki was standing rigid…he was staring the wall like a statue. Shuichi stopped and looked at Yuki, who stubbornly refused to look at him.

Well, he'd better take the initiative this time. Shuichi continued to undress the older man, ignoring the fact that he wasn't moving. As he slipped off Yuki's pants, he smiled slightly…Yuki wanted him very badly. He slipped off Yuki's boxer-briefs and kissed him lightly. Yuki gasped, finally looking down at his ex lover…his only love in the world. He really wanted to tell Shuichi to stop, to tell him to go away before he hurt him again, but it wasn't any use. As Shuichi started to suck on him, Yuki gave in to the inevitable.

He grabbed the man and took him to the guest room, undressed him as quickly as he could and dumped him on the bed. Reaching over he brought out a tube of lube, and spread some onto his finger, before inserting it into Shuichi. His other hand was stroking the smaller man hard. The sound of Shuichi moaning on his bed drove him nuts. He thrust into him….

XXX EDITED FOR LEMONS. THE LEMONS ARE BETTER. PLEASE E-MAIL ME IF YOU WANT THEM.THEY'RE BETTER THAN THISXXXXXX

-------------------------------------------

Shuichi lay on the bed listening to the blonde's slow breathe. He wished Yuki would tell him what had happened…after all it was Yuki who had caused the whole break up…Shuichi shook his head, it wasn't his fault. He turned to look at Yuki's peaceful face; he had never looked that peaceful before, and wondered what was going to happen now. He wondered if Yuki would run again…he seemed to keep running away from facing his problems nowadays…and he seemed to be getting into more problems.

He sighed and got up, dressing quickly. He was on his way to Yuki's room when he saw the new set of drawers next to the sofa…in all the commotion last time he had missed it. He gave into his curiosity and went up to it and pulled open the first draw. He stared in horror. There were two blades, a bit of cotton and a bottle of antiseptic. A few bloody hankies lay forgotten. Shuichi wondered what he had to do…it seemed like this was Yuki's daily ritual…

A scream broke the silence of the night. Shuichi quickly shut the draw and ran to Yuki's room. Wan had sat up in bed and was crying quietly. He went over to him and hugged him close. "What's up, usagi?" he asked using his special nickname for Wan…it meant rabbit. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"I dreamed you were gone daddy…promise me you wont ever go away? Please don't ever leave me, I love you." Wan cuddled up to Shuichi sobbing into his shirt. "A big fish came and ate you up, and then it ate Yuki. It tried to eat me, but I killed it…I didn't kill it in time daddy."

"Of course I won't leave you, Wan-chan." Shuichi looked at his son and smiled. "I promise you if that big fish comes again, you and me will kill it together ok? Oh and Yuki too…the best thing to do when you have a nightmare is, imagine what would happen after wards…you could kill the fish and meet a god who could bring us back to life and we could live happily ever after." Wan looked at his father big eyed and then nodded, his fright wearing off. "Yeah! And then we could kill more big fish and live on a nice island forever and ever. I love you daddy! You're the best!" he kissed his father on the forehead and hugged him.

"We have to go home now Wan…and I have to get work early ok?" Shuichi picked him up and turned to see Yuki, standing there in his robe. He looked him up and down and said. "Well, Shuichi, looks like you've gotten a bit more intelligent…nice bit of wisdom that, about nightmares, guess I'll use it myself! See you close the door on your way out, it locks by itself."

-------------------------------------------------

_Nightmares? What nightmares did Yuki have?_

-----------------------------------

A/N: ok, I need to get Shuichi to stop screaming in my ear. (Pulls K's gun out and shoves into Shuichi's mouth.) God why can't he behave, I can't believe I'm making him out to be so mature…I just thought everyone had to grow up someday! I don't think Shuichi ever will. Handcuffs Shuichi and throws him into the dungeons! Yes! Yuki is all mine! (Evil laughs mwuahahahaha)

Taka.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"I'm the monster of doom…and I'm going to kill you!" a roar echoed through the room. There were sounds of scuffling and pants. "I sentence you to life long imprisonment in the dungeons of wrath monster of doom! I am Tatsumaki Wan keeper of peace…best super hero in the world. I have saved the damsel Ayaka –chan from you. Imagine music Yuki!" Wan yelled. "Oh and you're supposed to be wailing cause you're stuck in the dungeons of wrath." Wailing sounds emanated from the room as well.

Shuichi smiled as he stirred the soup. The things Wan made Yuki do…it was funny really…never in his life had he expected to here the cold novelist proclaim himself a monster of doom. He checked on the fish to see if it was grilled. He wondered still if it had been a good idea calling Yuki over for dinner. Of course Hiro was there with Ayaka…but it felt awkward after their last meeting. Hiro walked in grinning.

"Shuichi tell me I'm dreaming…tell me its really not the cold sarcastic Yuki Eiri out there, who capture my Ayaka and calls himself the monster of doom!" he looked at Shuichi quizzically. "Who knew Wan could be such a charmer? We should really keep an eye on him in his teens, or he'll have a fan following bigger than Ryuichi's!"

Shuichi laughed. "Yeah well…everyone says he's just like me." Hiro laughed out loud. "Like you…Shuichi the only thing you ever did that was charming was offer that girl a rose when you were four. She tore it up and threw it at you!"

"HIRO! DON'T BE LIKE THAT! I CAN BE CHARMING!" Shuichi stopped abruptly when he saw Yuki, Wan and Ayaka staring at him. Yuki grinned. "Wow! That was louder than Hikari's scream neh Wan?" Wan nodded looking at his father awed. "Can you teach me to scream that loud daddy?"

----------------------------------

Yuki sniffed and took a tiny sip of the soup. He knew that with Shuichi's cooking you usually had to be careful…he realized that had changed. "Wow…you have started to cook better. This soup is edible."

Shuichi frowned. "YUKI! Don't say that. I was always a good cook…" he stopped when he saw Hiro raise his eyebrows. "Well…not always…I mean. I uh" he stuttered. Fortunately Yuki didn't make anymore of his sarcastic remarks.

Hiro and Ayaka left soon after dinner, claiming they were driving down to Kyoto early the next day to dine with Ayaka's family. Yuki stayed a while longer only because Wan wanted both of the adults to read him a story together…however that was possible. When he dropped of to sleep, they left the room.

Shuichi offered to make some coffee. And they sat down on opposite armchairs drinking it in relative silence. Shuichi sneaked a glance over at the blonde. Yuki was sipping his coffee nonchalantly, but the disappearance of his cheerful side was as evident as a white door in a black painted room. He glanced up meeting Shuichi's eye. "What's the problem?"

"N…nothing." Shuichi wanted to make him smile…he wanted to see that happy gleam in Yuki's eyes again. "Yuki…is everything alright?" the question was so lame.

Yuki looked up again. "Yes. Everything is all right Shuichi. And I know what you want to ask. No I haven't cut myself since that last time alright. Plus it's none of your business."

"It is my business." Shuichi caught himself too late. "I mean your Wan's best friend and well…I'm just worried for him."

Yuki laughed bitterly. "What…first it was your business because you slept with me and now it's your business because I'm Wan's best friend? Or is it really because I slept with you again? Don't set too much store by it…it was a spur of the moment thing."

"Why have you been cutting yourself? And since when?" Shuichi stared at Yuki…stared him down in fact forcing the blonde to look away. "I want to know Yuki…and I'm not the Shuichi I used to be earlier. You're cutting answers when you're trying to avoid a subject wont stop me now."

Yuki looked at him for a while. "You want to know? Alright I'll tell you. I started a month after you left. I didn't do it everyday…just when the pain got too much to bear. Then I got news you were getting married. I'd stopped by then…but I started again. I deal with physical pain better alright."

"Pain?" Shuichi looked at Yuki uncomprehendingly. "Pain, Yuki? You were the one who hurt me! You were the one who said all those hateful thing. You said it was all for the sex! Did you really think that I wouldn't leave you then? Did you really think I'd mope about you after that? I moved on. You should have moved on too!"

"Moved on? I know I shouldn't have said it…this is a lame excuse but I had had a crappy day. I was scared of going bankrupt and you kept on and on nagging me. I was more worried about how I was going to care for the both of us if I went bankrupt…I wouldn't take your money. I wanted you out of my house that day…and you weren't getting out or giving me any peace. I just resorted to the only way I could have chucked you out." Yuki had stood up and gone to a window.

"It wasn't the only way. Why didn't you tell me? We could have sorted it out! No you had to throw that line at me you damn bastard! No one in the world hurt me as much as you did Eiri! What did you think would happen? Did you think I'd go whining to Hiro's house and wait for you to come for me? You pushed me too far!"

"So I did. As for why I cut myself Shuichi…I wanted to make up, you left. I could say the same for you Shuichi…you hurt me more than Kitazawa ever did. Back then you were the only thing that ever mattered to me. I loved you. I screwed up, I hurt and I hurt myself. That's all there is to it. Now with your permission I'm leaving." Yuki picked up his coat and walked out the room. Stopping for a minute he turned around. "Tell Wan, I'm going to be busy for a while. But he can visit me after three days or so, and then I'll have finished work. I've been neglecting it too much."

-----------------------------------------

Shuichi stared at the closed door. He felt like curling up and crying…just hearing Yuki say that he loved him, made him want to cry. He wondered why for a while, because he didn't regret Nina or Wan. He went into Wan's room and sat down by the bed in the dark. Silent tears coursed down his cheek. Suddenly he felt to small hands holding his. Wan climbed onto his lap. "Don't cry daddy…what happened? Did you get hurt?"

Shuichi looked down at his son and frowned. "Did I wake you?" Wan nodded. "Yeah I woke up when you sat down. What's wrong? Has Yuki gone?" Shuichi nodded. "Nothing Wan. I'm tired." Wan smiled. "Then come sleep next to me daddy. I feel better sleeping next to you when I cry."

Shuichi smiled. No he definitely didn't regret Wan though it had cost him and Yuki a lot of pain. He hugged his son and cuddled up, before dropping of to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope this was better. Oh and everyone the cutting will take care of itself now. Yuki only did it when he wasn't happy…and now he is kinda thanks to baby Wan! This fic isn't solely based on cutting. Call me insane if you will, but I don't want to keep focusing on it which is why all explanations are out now. Oh and how many of you approve of Wan?

Taka.

Chapter 7:

Yuki lay on the couch sleeping fitfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation or any of its characters. I also don't own the lyrics of Here With out you.

Chapter 7:

Yuki lay on the couch sleeping fitfully. He opened his eyes wearily…he was too tired to sleep. He had been writing all night since that dinner at Shuichi's. But it seemed like he had taxed himself too much. He got up and sighed, tired as he was he had to do something. Lying on the bed was no good; he couldn't even doze off decently. He opened the drawer to get the sleeping pills he kept for times like these…one would floor him and he could sleep for hours. The blades and other stuff caught his eye. He stared at them for a while and picked it all up. Deliberately he walked to the dustbin and chucked it in. smiling very slightly, he picked up the bottle and took a pill, before going to bed.

_At least I did one good deed for the day._

------------------------------------------

A hundred days have made me older

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face

A thousand lives have made me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same

With all the miles that separate

You've disappeared now when I really love your face

I'm here without you baby

But you're still all mine all mine

I think about you baby

And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams……

"SHUICHI….CAN YOU HERE ME?" Hiro yelled yanking the ear phones off him. He was listening to 3 Doors Down…the song was really good…it seemed to fit. He snapped out of his gaze as he found himself staring into the barrel of a gun.

"Uh…K-san…what are we talking about?" Shuichi said before he could stop himself. The blonde looked like he was going to explode.

"WE ARE TALKING ABOUT YOU!" K pulled himself together. "The only work you've been doing here is writing songs for some of our bands. Well…Suguru, Hiro and I were thinking…how about getting Bad Luck back together again?"

Shuichi stared at them…"ALRIGHT! Lets go people…I haven't god all day! I have a son to pick up from the baby sitters. Hit it Hiro!"

Everyone sweat dropped. Hiro looked at his friend. "Shuichi…I'm glad you're so enthusiastic…but I really have to go now alright? Ayaka and I have something planned we can start tomorrow."

Shuichi nodded, he enthusiasm ebbing away. He wondered what he should do now…maybe he should go to that school he was thinking off enrolling Wan in. The sooner the kid had something to do, the better. He decided to visit the school.

------------------------------

Ritsumeikan primary school was a very nice place. It had a big playground and the teachers seemed really nice. He was glad that he could Wan into this school. He got into the car and drove off towards Miriya…his baby sitters house.

Wan came down with the girl and jumped into the car looking all happy. "Daddy, Miriya let me talk to Yuki! We had so much fun! We didn't talk for too long, I only said two sentences, and he was very sleepy daddy. He actually fell asleep on the phone and I screamed in his ear to wake him up!"

Shuichi smiled at his son. It was funny, considering he'd yelled in Yuki's ear himself…many times. His smile deepened as his son regaled him with the events of the day. Shuichi wondered how he would react about school…Nina had left him in a playschool, but this was the actual thing. Yes…he would be in kinder garden, but it was bound to be different.

They got home and finished four bags of pocky…more like Shuichi finished three and a half bags while Wan just ate half of one bag. After watching Bloopy reruns, they started working on dinner. Wan's role in the whole thing was to keep an eye on the stove and see that Shuichi didn't burn anything. It was Mac 'n' cheese night. After it was done, Shuichi gave Wan a bowl of it and sat down in front of him.

"Wan…I've got a surprise for you. You're going to be starting school the day after tomorrow. It's a nice school…lots of nice children and lots of new things to learn…" Shuichi got cut off at a shout from Wan.

"But I want to go see Yuki the day after tomorrow! He said he'd be fine by then! I don't want to go to school yet daddy!" Wan looked at his father, scrunching up his little face.

"School is more important Wan. You'll be back home in the afternoons and I promise you can go see Yuki then. If you want we can talk to Yuki about when he's free and set up a few days when you can see him in the afternoon, how does that sound?" Shuichi looked at his son, a slight plea in his eyes, hoping that Wan would agree.

Wan glared at his dad, before smiling suddenly. "Ok! But you have to promise to go speak to Yuki tomorrow!" Shuichi promised. How many times was he going to land up at Yuki's doorstep because of Wan? Shuichi realized he wanted to go to Yuki's house. Now he'd have an excuse. He tried to stop that direction of thoughts and focused on singing and playing with Wan. Tomorrow when he got to Yuki's he'd see what he could do.

------------------------------------

A/N: ok Yay at last one more chapter finished! Sorry for making you wait!

Taka.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: i dunno if this chappie's ok! i'm trying to answer all questions asked, but i dont where i lost my thread of thought...was it after Sei well and thoroughly kissed me or before? ok...you dont need the details of my love life, tell me how it is!

Chapter 8:

_He looked into those purple eyes…they were cold now. He started to back away…he needed to apologize. "I'm sorry Shuichi…I didn't mean it, I love you, you must believe me…" but Shuichi advanced, his purple eyes still cold and expressionless. "I hate you. You never loved me…you did for the sex…you cold bastard…I hate you." Shuichi started to laugh maniacally and Yuki found himself backed against a wall. "We'll kill you Yuki Eiri…we'll haunt you, you ruined our lives!" Shuichi began a slow morph into Kitazawa Yuki. Mid-morph they pulled out a gun…still laughing they pulled the trigger, Yuki shut his eyes tight and…_the door bell pealed.

Yuki's eyes snapped open, as the door bell rang for a second time. He wiped the sweat out of his face with his sleeve and opened the door. He looked into two bright purple eyes. "Ohayo!" for a few minutes Yuki was back in time opening the door for Shuichi yet again when he had kicked him out.

"So are you going to keep holding the door open all day?" Yuki looked around to see the pink haired man already making himself comfortable on the couch. He sighed and shut the door. "So what do you want?"

"Nothing really. It's about Wan. He's starting school tomorrow. He just wanted me to see you and fix up some timings for when he could come and see you after school on certain days." Shuichi stretched a little on the couch, he'd missed this couch he realized.

"Which school? I know Wan's Japanese is good, but shouldn't it be one where they speak English? He might have a hard time adjusting to the new methods of teaching and stuff." Yuki looked at Shuichi concern written all over his face. Shuichi bit back a sigh; it had been only twice that he'd seen Yuki so concerned.

"Well. They do speak English and teach in English. Japanese lessons are there too, so you needn't worry. I think he'll adjust pretty well; Tohma's Hikari attends it as well. So at least he'll have some one to fight with!" Shuichi smiled at Yuki. "I'm his father you know, I do think of things like that!"

Yuki nodded absently. "How bout I meet Wan five days a week? Three weekdays for about a hour and two hours on weekend…and I could help him with the small projects he'll get, apart from finger painting you sucked at the other stuff!." Shuichi frowned looking annoyed. He wanted to tell Yuki to mind his own business and stick to being Wan's friend only, but he stopped himself. If he wanted Yuki back then he'd have to stop creating arguments.

"Ok. I guess that should do. Tohma's driver is picking them both up, so on alternate weekdays he can come straight here and I'll come and get him after work." Shuichi commended himself on keeping his voice level.

"Yes. I heard that you were reforming Bad Luck. Tell me Shuichi, what did you do in England?" Yuki asked lighting a ciggie. The pink haired man looked a little pale. "Am I prying?"

Shuichi looked back at him like he had been jerked back into this world. "No. it's not that, its still a little hard for me to think about England, I've just buried it at the back of my memory…Nina…I miss her. Wan's kind of over it now, except for the occasional nightmares. I need to thank you for that, you've kept his mind of it. I'm trying to concentrate here on other things, but the memories come back sometimes." He suddenly looked up and flushed slightly. "Gomen, I was rambling. I worked for a small music company. I managed a couple of bands, rated some music…mostly managing. It was fun…I have an idea now why K likes his job so much. I tried to find a magnum too, but I had to make do with a big kitchen knife. Don't worry I didn't kill, just threatened!"

Yuki smiled before looking at Shuichi with a hint of concern. "So you miss Nina? Tell me about her…they say it helps to talk about it." Shuichi looked at him confused.

"Well…she was working with the bank that worked with my company. We met at a party…it was about four months after I'd left and I still wasn't over you. We became good friends and started spending a lot of time together. She was very pretty; she had black hair and Wan's big green eyes. She was also shorter than me…a plus point! An year after I met her, we went on our first date…a French restaurant. Then I took her home, and we slept together. Another year later I asked her to marry me. Then we had Wan. By then I thought I was over you…"he stopped suddenly. "I mean I was over you by then. So four years of absolute happiness and then some bastards decided to run over her! So now she's gone and I'm back here."

Yuki looked back at him expressionlessly. They continued to look at each other for a while, and then Shuichi suddenly stood up and walked over to the blonde. "I can't take this anymore. I didn't want to meet you again…fate plays some weird games, my son had to befriend you in the end. And now…now you just sit talking to me about my wife, say something god damn you."

"I'm sorry." Yuki stood up as well and got himself a glass of water. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but it's also weird for me to be hearing about all that. Shuichi, I didn't want to meet you either, but since this for Wan, I'm willing to keep meeting you. So lets just be friends?"

Shuichi looked at Yuki, unaware that he was mirroring the pain in the blonde's eyes. Friends? He went up to Yuki and kissed him. The blonde kissed back passionately, before breaking away. "No…friends. I don't think I could handle more than that."

Shuichi left the apartment for work. He didn't look back. "Fine then."

---------------------------------

A/N: sorry for not including Wan. I will in the next chapter but this was mainly supposed to be about Shuichi. And Yuki's decisions.

Taka


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: i dreamed about yuki! i dunno where this is going to get me! thank you all for reviewing yay!

Chapter 9:

"Ok…so I will come and get you today. Don't worry usagi, it's only a few hours…then we'll go for some ice cream…Yuki's coming to. You'll have fun! I loved my first day of school!" Shuichi pushed away his memory of his first day of school which had been disastrous!

Wan nodded looking at the other children big eyed. Someone tugged at his pristine white shirt. It was Hikari. "Come on! I want to go see the other children! They might like you!" Wan took her hand after hugging Shuichi goodbye and disappeared into the crowd.

His classroom was very big and colorful. Kids sat in little groups playing games, painting, and pretty much doing whatever they felt like. Hikari pulled him over to a group near the Lego box. They were all building some kind of train station. He smiled at them a little hesitantly. One of them had a Bloopy keychain (by the way Bloopy was aired in Japan too!). "Hi I'm Wan! Do you like Bloopy?"

The kid nodded. He had red hair and big grey eyes. "Yeah, I like Bloopy! He's my most favorite thing in the world!" Wan's heart leaped! The boy had an English accent! "Are you from England?" the kid nodded and smiled.

"I'm from London. We moved here because dad got a job and I like it here, though I don't know the language!" the kid sounded too old for his age. "I'm Ralph Everett. What do you want to play?"

"Let's build something." Wan picked up the Lego and they started building a small city with it. After about half an hour, the teacher gathered them all on the carpet and told them a story. Today's story was Chicken Little. Wan didn't like it very much. He confided to Ralph that he found the story fit for babies!

The break they had was fun. They all went out and played dodge ball, which Ralph won the first time and Wan won the next. Hikari kept getting hit all the time and it was fun to watch it. After break they went back to learn the 'sight words' as the teacher called them. Ten there was a small nap time in the afternoon, after which they learned simple addition. Then was milk and cookies time and at last it was time to go home.

Wan introduced Ralph to Shuichi with pride. He'd made a really nice friend on his first day! Shuichi was pretty impressed actually, considering he only made friends with Hiro on his second day…it wasn't that he hadn't tried to make friends, but his awesome plans had backfired!

----------------------------------

Yuki waited at the mall's ice cream store impatiently, when were they coming? He didn't want to admit it himself, but he was waiting to hear how Wan's first day was…his first day had been the best school day in his life, after that it was all not worth remembering. At last he saw them walking up towards him. Wan bounded into his arms and smothered him with a hug.

"Yuki! I love school! But I wish you could join me there, and then we could make stories at playtime!" Wan smiled into his friends face! Yuki smiled back.

"You can still make stories with other kids, they'll like it don't you think?" but Wan shook his head. "Nah! You and I make stories Yuki. I don't want to make stories with anyone else!"

Shuichi smiled and went to get the ice creams. It felt nuts being close to Yuki and having to put on a nice friends act. He ordered a banana split for himself, strawberry chocolate for Wan and a chocolate chip sundae for Yuki. Yuki and Wan were taking excitedly as he approached them. "…and Hikari kept getting hit, she can't play dodge ball for nuts! Ralph and me won today. I like Ralph; he's a lot of fun! He's coming home on the weekend, he can meet you…but I'll play with him after spending time with you."

"You mean, Ralph and I…you don't usually say Ralph and me!" Yuki corrected him gently. "Anyway, I'd like to meet your Ralph friend. He sounds nice." He looked at Shuichi and smiled. "Thanks…my favorite! Anyway, mighty father what do you think of Wan's first day at school? You think he'll become naughty anytime at school?"

Shuichi smiled back. "I don't know…I was never naughty, just destructive. We'll have to see, but Wan I really don't want to have to face your teachers about you being naughty!"

Wan looked at him solemnly. "I won't daddy! You know I won't!" Yuki laughed suddenly. "It's ok to be naughty Wan. Just do a little of it. otherwise you'll turn into a study worm, like jack in all work and no play made jack a dull boy."

"Yeah! Very well for you to be telling my son to be naughty! You won't be there to take care of him when he turns into a monster!" Shuichi whined. Suddenly Wan looked at Yuki. "I wish you lived at our house! Then you could be there too and I could be naughty!"

Yuki made the mistake of looking into Shuichi's eyes and couldn't break away from that gaze. Shit! The kid had a knack for saying the wrong thing at the wrong moment! Shuichi suddenly looked away freeing Yuki. Wan said something about getting some chocolate chips for his ice cream and walked towards the counter.

"Ah…so how was your day, Yuki?" Shuichi asked his voice slightly higher than normal. Yuki replied that it was fine and the silence stretched between them like a gulf. Then Wan came back and clambered into his chair, sprinkling generous amounts of the chips onto his ice cream.

-------------------------------------

_I wish you lived at our house! Then you could be there too and I could be naughty_…Yuki tried to get that voice out of his head. He wished he had never met Wan in a way…then he wouldn't be this confused. It seemed that Wan came as a package with Shuichi and the Shuichi part couldn't be removed. Friends…he laughed hollowly. He couldn't believe he'd suggested that they be friends! Friends didn't feel like kissing the life out of each other! Friends didn't think about sex with the other all the time. He smiled to himself. _Heck yeah! Wan I wished I stayed at your house too!_ But it'll hurt too much and Shuichi deserves someone better…

-----------------------------------

A/N: ok I want to wind up this story soon…they must get together and we'll see how they do it in the next chapter or so. Love all you people for reviewing! Arigato Gozaimasu!

Taka


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Look at chp1

Chapter 10:

Wan jumped up and down excitedly! Ralph was coming any minute now and then they'd go to Yuki's house…but first he needed to convince Shuichi to join them. He turned around and looked at Shuichi with the biggest and sweetest puppy dog look he could make. Then he went and sat in front of Shuichi.

Shuichi went on working…Wan went on staring…Shuichi went on working…Wan went on staring…Shuichi working…Wan staring Shuichi looked up to face his only child….and regretted it.

"Daddy…can you please come with me to Yuki's house?" Shuichi tried hard to look away and not give in to that face. _He must not show is kid that he could give in to that face…_"No Wan. You go ahead I have some work to do…" Wan's face turned up the cuteness a bit and Shuichi felt himself drowning in those big green eyes "Please please please daddy…"

"Ahh…Wan, don't look at me like that…alright I'll come!" Shuichi gave in resignedly. It wasn't fair that he could do that anymore. God his son could get anything he wanted from any one with that face…

------------------------------------

Wan agreed to let Ralph join them in their play acting, though he whispered to Yuki that they should do the 'ok' ones and not the best ones. Then to Yuki's dismay he realized that the kids had brought big water guns with them…and since he was the villain he was likely to get drenched.

"Don't even think about it Pizza Man…I am Anchovy…and I will spread every pizza in the world with anchovies!" Yuki boomed looking desperately for a way to save his house from getting messy.

"But now it's two against one Anchovy! I have my best buddy Cheese with me and we'll bust you out! Let's go!" at this moment Yuki ran for cover with great squirts of water starting to drench him. he ran into the bedroom and closed the door. Wan's screams could be heard all the way in Kyoto at this rate! He looked on the bed and realized a small pink form was sleeping there. _Oh shit…don't wake up Shuichi…_ it was alright though Shuichi was really fast asleep. Yuki walked up to him and saw that he looked really worn out.

"You work too much…" Yuki whispered brushing away a few strands of hair from Shuichi's face. "You look so cute sleeping there…it brings back memories. I wish I could turn the clock back…" he cupped Shuichi's face in his hand when the singer suddenly woke up. "Yu…Yuki!"

Yuki tried to snatch his hand away, but Shuichi's hand came up holding it there. He heard crashes and tinkles in the living room, but right now Shuichi was the only thing that existed. It was like someone else was inside him bending his body towards Shuichi's. Their lips met in a deep kiss of longing. Yuki sat down next to Shuichi kissing him hard again and again. Shuichi's hands came up under his shirt to play lightly with his nipples. Shuichi broke away and reached his tongue out to lick Yuki's earlobe, the blonde stiffened. Then he started to yank off Shuichi's shirt almost tearing it off when…."Yuki! We're waiting for you! We're sorry we scared you!"

Yuki snapped out of it and stood up. He didn't turn back to look at Shuichi but went out closing the door behind him.

----------------------------------------------

Yuki did what he usually did in situations like this; he completely avoided the person who was the central conflict in it. So he played with Wan and spent a lot of time with him but completely avoided Shuichi like the plague. He knew he'd have to face him at some point of time, but until then he just didn't want to do anything about it.

He looked at Wan who was watching Bloopy, and sighed, he loved that kid! If anything were to happen to him, it would kill him. Wan was staying the night this time, as Shuichi was out of town and due back on the day after tomorrow. Yuki handed Wan another blanket, winters were very cold in Tokyo.

He dropped the kid off at school the next day, after making sure he was dressed all nice and warm. Then he bought some groceries and went back home to finish some work. After a light lunch he checked his watched another hour and he'd have to get Wan. Maybe he could take a small nap…

--------------------------

Yuki woke up suddenly and looked at the time…oh hell he should have been at the school five minutes back. He rushed out and got into the car…it seemed colder…he drove like a madman and made it to the school in ten minutes. He looked around frantically for Wan. He was nowhere to be seen…_oh hell, where is the kid?_ He started looking through the phone list on his cell when he noticed moved at the corner of his eye. It was Wan. He was sitting bundled up on the sidewalk. Yuki jumped out.

"Wan! Are you ok?" Yuki hugged the kid to him. "My God! You're shivering and you're clothes are wet? What happened?" Wan cuddled up to Yuki. "I was waiting for you, but when you didn't come I decided to go play a little with another kid who was waiting too. We took off our jackets and had a snowball fight…but then his parents took him away and you hadn't come yet so I put my jacket back on and sat here. It seems colder though."

Yuki dumped him in the car and turned the heater higher. He was furious with himself…why did he have to oversleep in the winter? He drove back home and got Wan out of those soaking clothes. Then he gave him a hot bath. In an hours time Wan was sitting in front of Bloopy wrapped in a dozen blankets. He had a bad cold and cough. Yuki was getting worried.

"Yuki…I don't feel too good." Yuki went up to him and picked him up, dumping him on his lap. He cuddled the boy reaching up to check his temperature. The kid seemed to be burning up. Yuki went for the thermometer. When he checked it he felt a cold fear rise up. Wan had a pretty high fever. He called the doctor and bundled Wan into bed.

---------------------------------------

Doctor Saicho leaned over Wan for while. Then he looked at Yuki. "He seems to have pneumonia, a severe attack. Here are some medicines that he need, you could get them. Keep him on a liquid diet and make sure he does eat something. Things like chicken soup, thin gruel, juices…would be good. Though make its all warm, nothing cold must be given."

Yuki nodded. Then he called Tatsuha who was staying at Mika's to get the medicine. Then he decided that it was time to face Shuichi. His phone rang for a few minutes.

"Moshi Moshi!"

"Shuichi, this is Yuki. Um…Wan's really sick; the doctor says he's got pneumonia." Yuki filled him in on what had happened, expecting him to blow up any moment. Bit the other man just said he'd be there as fast as possible, mostly this night.

Yuki hung up and went to sit at Wan's bedside. He got some warm water and began to bathe the boy's head. After what seemed like years a knock was heard. Yuki opened it to find Tatsuha and Shuichi. He looked at Shuichi questioningly.

"K let me get a plane." Tatsuha deposited the medicines on the table before rushing off claiming to have some work. Yuki went back to Wan's bedside, sitting there like a silent ghost.

Shuichi smoothed back Wan's hair and sneaked a look at Yuki. The older man looked pale and drawn. "It's not your fault you know." Yuki looked up at Shuichi slightly surprised. "It could have happened even if you hadn't overslept. Wan could still have played in the snow with other kids before you got there."

Yuki nodded, expressionlessly. "I'll make some of that chicken soup the doctor asked me to make."

After getting Wan to down at least half the bowl of soup, the men went back to their earlier positions Yuki on the chair and Shuichi on the bed. Both wondering if the kid could ever get well…….

-------------------------------------------

A/N: ok last few chapters coming up! Chill

Taka


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Shuichi woke up feeling the warm sunlight on his face. He scrambled up and reached for Wan's forehead, the fever seemed to have gone down. He frowned trying to remember when he'd gotten to bed, Wan's fever had been really high the evening before. He wondered how long it would continue it had been two days already since he got here and it didn't look like breaking.

He looked up as Yuki came into the room. The older man looked dead; his eyes had black rings around them making him look like an evil raccoon. Shuichi had a sudden mental image of Yuki as an evil raccoon stealing from a garbage can…he couldn't help smiling.

"What's so funny baka?" Yuki collapsed into the arm chair next to Wan. Shuichi shook his head. "Yuki, when did I go to sleep and how was Wan for the rest of the night?"

"You fell asleep around ten o clock. I didn't want to wake you, you were exhausted, and so I just placed you on the far side of the bed. About Wan, his fever been rising and falling the whole of last night…but it should break soon, you know it can't go on like this forever." He heard the microwave. "Ah…Shuichi, I made some egg sandwiches…they're in the microwave, you can get it if you want you look hungry."

"I'll get yours too…" but Yuki shook his head. "I'm not hungry." Shuichi went and got the sandwich from the microwave. When he came back, Yuki had leaned back with his eyes closed, partly asleep.

"Uh…Yuki…I think you should go to bed, I'll wake you up if there's any change." Shuichi put his hand on Yuki's shoulder. The older man shook his head once more, which irritated Shuichi. So he lost his temper.

"Yuki! That's really enough! I want you to eat this sandwich and then get straight to bed! You look exhausted…" Shuichi glared at the man. The blonde just looked at him coolly.

"Since when have I started listening to you? I'd rather stay here…I want to see he gets better!" Yuki glanced at Wan. He didn't expect it when Shuichi hit him across the face. The pink haired man's face was contorted with anger. "God damn you Yuki! He's _my_ son, not yours! He's actually got nothing to do with you. So why don't you just go get some sleep and leave his father to keep an eye on him?" he didn't miss the hurt look that flitted across Yuki's face at his first sentence.

The blonde stood up. His face had gone all stony. "Fine. Wake me if anything changes." He walked into the room and shut the door. Shuichi watched him, mentally cursing himself for having said that. He didn't know where that came from…but he'd been foolish to say it to Yuki. Now what was he going to do?

------------------------------------------

_He's my son, not yours!_ Yuki looked up at the ceiling as he lay on the bed. Shuichi was right, but it seemed like Wan was his son, he loved the kid so much! He sighed, this was really not easy, him and Shuichi being cooped up with each other all day…it was for Wan, so he resigned himself to it.

It was his entire fault. If he'd just been there in time, he could have saved Wan from being sick and Shuichi from feeling all this worry and pain! He really was a good for nothing wasn't he? First he'd let Shuichi go and now he'd let him down once more putting Wan in danger. _But I wish he was my son…_

--------------------------------------

Shuichi watched Wan; it was around three in the afternoon…the kid seemed to be burning up once more. He was slightly delirious and kept asking for Nina. Suddenly he broke out into and sweat. Shuichi looked up…that meant his fever had broken right? He waited a while and then took his temperature, yes it was going down. He had to tell Yuki!

He ran up to the room and opened the door. Yuki hadn't locked it. he jumped onto the sleeping man. Yuki grunted waking up to find Shuichi hugging him in a strangle hold. "The fevers broken Yuki! It's going down he should be fine!" Yuki looked at him uncomprehendingly for a second and then smiled. Shuichi kissed him then. A soft happy kiss. Yuki kissed back and they stayed like that for a minute or two…Yuki broke away.

They sat there looking at each other, before Shuichi hugged Yuki and cuddled up to him unconsciously. "Ano…Yuki, I'm sorry about saying that. Actually, he's kinda like your son too you know, he spends a lot of time with you and well…I'm sorry. I was just angry cause you weren't eatingor sleeping and you look like an evil raccoon that steals from the garbage can with those dark circles around your eyes."

He looked at Yuki. "I really wanted you to stop looking like an evil raccoon that steals from garbage cans and get back to looking nicer…" he realized Yuki was trying to bite back a grin. "It's not funny Yuki!" the older man just kissed him once more and went to check on Wan.

He turned to Shuichi, yes the fever's broken. "Did you give him the chicken soup? I think I'll warm that orange juice up a little bit and then we could see if he'll drink it."

Shuichi nodded, Yuki seemed so different. He seemed more relaxed than he'd been in the past few days and the dark circles were fading just a bit. Now he looked like a cute chibi panda. A thought bubble appeared above Shuichi's head with a cute chibi Yuki panda eating bamboo. Suddenly Yuki's fist connected with the top of his head.

"That's enough baka! You needn't think of me like a cute chibi panda, I'm not!" Yuki growled at Shuichi. Chibi Shuichi turned to him, tears leaking out of the sides of his head. "Yuki! Why yare you always so mean to me? You didn't have to hit me on the head."

Yuki suddenly stopped…this was just like the old times…shit! He wouldn't go there…Shuichi noticed the expression on Yuki's face and went up to him. "The juice will go cold…are you going to stand there all day? You seem to be doing that a lot…are you going senile Yuki? My…my…you're getting old really soon! Oohh…that's right you'll be thirty soon! Come on Ojiisan!"

Yuki snapped out of it with a small curse. He grinned a little evilly as he walked to the room. Shuichi had turned into a stupid little weasel. "Yuki!" Shuichi voice echoed around the house as he saw the chibi Shuichi weasel thought bubble over Yuki's head.

Mrs. Next door looked towards the apartment next door. Then she shook her head. Since that pink haired young man had come back…ja! It was just another day at the Uesugi household!

----------------------------------------------

A/N: I really didn't know how to end this chapter. Guys tell me once I'm done with this would you like a sequel about Wan, when he grows up a bit? Say he's a teenager and it could be about how Yuki and Shuichi handle fatherhood then…its just an idea…don't worry this story isn't done yet a bit more coming up!

Taka.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Tell me another story please…" Yuki tried to look away, but his big puppy eyes turned on more and more charm and at last he had to comply. He sighed and patted him on the head. "Once up on a time, there lived a little boy named Jack…" he talked for an hour before, Shuichi fell asleep at last.

Wan grinned. "Daddy fell asleep! I thought he would never fall asleep. He's acting just like a little kid, like me! I'm more grown up than daddy!" Yuki grinned and agreed to that. Stupid Shuichi had been spending too much time with Wan and had caught a cold and had a mild fever. It was easily dealt with except for the fact that he became whiney and didn't let any one touch him because he felt too 'icky'. It was all Yuki could do to get him to have medicine. It was actually getting slightly annoying…

Yuki sank down on the couch admitting to himself that he was scared…it was too nice and family like now with Shuichi and Wan staying with him. it seemed like getting back together with Shuichi was inevitable. Yuki shook his head, he was just being a good friend which was unusual for him, but with Wan around he was doing a lot of unusual things. He wondered what to do about Wan today, he really needed to get some sleep our he would pass out from exhaustion and Wan needed to go out and spend some time with his own friends. If he had to clean up after Wan one more time, he was sure he'd die of heart failure. He remembered Ralph Everett, the ambassador's son and decided to see if Wan could go over and play. (by the way, that is the job that Ralph's dad got.)

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Hello? I'd like to speak to Daniel Everett, please. My name is Yuki Eiri." Yuki waited as a stupid tune began to play as he was put on hold. Mr. Everett came on the line pretty soon though and it was soon decided that Wan could stay at their house for the night and their chauffer would bring him back home the next day. Yuki thanked the man…to the best of his ability; he was still the same old Yuki.

"Hey, Wan. You can go stay over at Ralph's place today. Come on let me get you there soon so I can get back to take care of your father." Yuki bundled Wan into a sweater as well as a jacket, even making sure he had thermals on underneath. After Wan's illness he seemed to be making sure that the kid wouldn't freeze to death.

"But Yuki, I can't wear all these clothes, I'll melt like an ice cream like I did in that store. And then all you can do is lick me off the floor and daddy will be upset because you didn't save him a bite. He's always talking about how he wants to eat me!" Yuki sighed, he loved Wan…he really did, but the kid wasn't a saint and sometimes you'd like to get away from childish innocence and giggles. So he smiled and drove like a maniac.

---------------------------------------------------

Ralph's house was a little away from Tokyo more like in the outskirts of the city. It was a big mansion, one of those first western buildings built in the Meiji era with acres of land all around. Yuki Eiri for the first time in years felt slightly intimidated. How could someone live in such huge houses? He hoped the kids wouldn't get lost in this expanse of land.

The butler…a real English butler called Thompson, ushered them in. "Mr. Everett and Master Ralph will be just with you sir. Please make yourselves comfortable." Wan and Yuki stared at all the awesome artwork and the pretty stained glass windows that lined the ceiling with open mouths. There was a pitter patter of feet and two greyhounds ran in. Wan cooed in delight and went off to make friends.

Yuki wished he could get out of there. He felt irritated for some reason and just wanted to get back home near Shuichi. He stopped that thought. _Near Shuichi? No way, I'm not going to think along those lines, Shuichi is not an essential component_ _for my home!_

--------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Everett waked in studying the beautiful blonde man with interest. He seemed to be so lost in thought, going by the soft look in his eye it might be someone he cared for. Suddenly the man, Yuki Eiri noticed him and smiled. His eyes had gone cold again. Introductions performed Yuki left as soon as he could.

Mr. Everett sat in his couch thinking about the blonde novelist, he was a fan. He looked over at Wan and then thought of Wan's father Shindou-san. _Was anything going on there?_

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki opened his eyes blearily. He wiped them and walked into he living room to find Shuichi sitting there wrapped up in a blanket, reading a music magazine. The idiot had left the window wide open letting in the cold winter air. Yuki sighed; how he hoped to get well when he was this careless…he picked Shuichi up blankets and all and took him into the bedroom. "Baka, how dyu expect to get well if you're going to sit in the cold?"

"Yuki! Put me down! I'm feeling all icky! Ah…you're touching me when I have a running nose! Let me go. Eeeeww!" Shuichi whined as Yuki settled the covers on him. Yuki's eye started to twitch, he'd better make some food for Shuichi's dinner or else he'd end up touching the man even more just to bug him!

------------------------------------------------

When Yuki came back, Shuichi had cleaned up and explained that he felt a lot better and a lot less icky! He ate everything Yuki had brought and went as far as to demand some pocky! Yuki scowled.

"There's no pocky in the house for stupid whiney brats." He tried to pick up the tray without touching Shuichi.

"It's ok, you can touch me now Yuki!" Shuichi looked up at the man and saw his expression change suddenly. He blushed as he realized what that sentence could have been translated into. "Ano…I mean…" Yuki cut him of with a kiss. He pushed the tray onto the ground and pushed Shuichi back into the head board as he kissed him. His hands fisted Shuichi's hair. It felt like a few years before he stopped. He undid Shuichi's pants and threw them over the side.

"Uh…Yuki…" Yuki looked at Shuichi with a glare as if daring him to stop him. "Yuki, you've got too many clothes on!" Yuki smiled and undressed at top speed. Then he went back to undoing Shuichi's boxers. He slowly slipped them off and wrapped his hands around Shuichi's erection. Then he bent down taking only the head into his mouth. He started sucking softly and stroking at the same times. Shuichi bucked trying to shove himself inside fully, but Yuki held him down, his tongue flicking in and out of the slit. Shuichi mewled as Yuki suddenly swallowed him whole, humming slightly sending light vibrations all around him. His hands played lightly with Shuichi's balls, almost driving the man over the edge. Just as Shuichi neared his orgasm, Yuki stopped, reaching up to kiss him firmly on the lips. Shuichi nipped his earlobe, making Yuki jump. He couldn't take it anymore; he didn't want this to be slow. He reached for the lube he had in drawer and slathered some over his fingers. Then he inserted one into Shuichi's entrance, before adding the second and third one with a few seconds gap. He stretched the boy out quickly. Shuichi spread some lube onto his hands and then spread it over Yuki's long erection. Yuki positioned himself and entered Shuichi, slipping both his legs onto his shoulders. He wrapped his hands around Shuichi so that each thrust made Shuichi arch in his hands.

"Yuki…faster. Please Yuki…" Shuichi panted. Yuki hastened his strokes at a speed that didn't seem possible. He hit the bundle of nerves inside Shuichi again and again until the boy was screaming so loud, the whole of Tokyo could hear him. Yuki bent down and captured the scream in a kiss as Shuichi came, spraying all over them. A few more strokes and Yuki came inside his lover. Yuki slipped of him almost drifting into sleep at once.

Shuichi snuggled up to him and looked into Yuki's eyes. "Yuki…I…I want us to be together again…please stay with me and Wan?"

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok did I leave you all hanging? Sorry about that. And if the lemon wasn't too good I'm sorry I wanted to do a good job but I used up the mood to write some for the other stories. What do you think Yuki will say?

Taka


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Yuki stared at the pink haired man next to him. "W…what?" He could feel the fear washing over him. This wasn't supposed to happen! Shit what had he done? What was he supposed to do? Should he say yes? Some part of him yelled wildly at him._ Say yes says yes!_ (Reminds me of Roxie!) Another part of him screamed too. _You'll get hurt again!_

"Yuki?" Shuichi looked at him, hopefully. He slipped out of bed and pulled on his clothes. "Um…I need some water and well you should rest. You are really sick you know." He walked out of the room, trying to ignore the stare he knew Shuichi was giving him. he pottered around in the living room doing some night time cleaning, when he returned to the bedroom, Shuichi was sound asleep, Yuki could see tear tracks down his face.

"I'm sorry, Shu. But this might end hurting all three of us." Yuki went back to the other bedroom and climbed into bed. He had a lot to do tomorrow. He really felt like a house wife.

----------------------------------------------------

Shuichi woke up to the sound of Wan in the living room. He was telling Yuki about his day with Ralph. But unusually, Yuki's voice was not to be heard. He always spoke and joked around with Wan. Shuichi slipped out after washing his face. He saw Yuki on the couch with Wan sitting on top of him. The blonde looked at him and smiled. "So how are you feeling?" Shuichi tried a smile, but he was feeling too hurt. He'd asked an important questioning and Yuki was acting like he'd never said anything.

"I'm fine. I'll go home I guess." Shuichi got some hot chocolate and sat down on a chair. Yuki frowned a little. "No you can stay here till you're really ok. I don't like the sound of that throat. I'll ask he doctor if you can today alright." He got up to make the lunch. "What do you feel like eating? Wan let Shuichi choose."

"I'm not hungry." Shuichi stared out the window. Yuki bit back a sarcastic comment. Why couldn't the idiot act normal? He didn't like this kind of pressure. "You have to eat. So what shall I make? All your favorites are cold and sweet and ruled out. So what else can I make?"

"Anything you guys want. I told you I'm not hungry and if you're going to force me to eat, I don't care what the food is!" Shuichi stomped off to the bathroom. Wan looked after him puzzled. "Daddy's mad!" he stated for Yuki's convenience. Yuki sighed, he considered apologizing, but that meant he was going to have to bring up 'that' subject again. He just cooked some macaroni and cheese. The scooped some into a bowl for Wan. And then went to give Shuichi his lunch.

------------------------------------------------

Shuichi looked up as Yuki entered. The blonde put on his fake cheery smile. "Lunch is served…" he placed the tray on Shuichi's lap. Shuichi ate slowly. He was considering what to do next. Yuki sat there staring at him, watching him eat like a hawk.

"I'm eating alright! Normal human beings do that! Yuki, just leave me alone all right…I'm really not in the mood for this!" Yuki nodded a little sadly before exiting the room. Shuichi sighed. It was always like this. Yuki started all the shit and then wound up acting like the hurt one. He picked up the phone, time to put an end to this.

-------------------------------------------------

"Yuki! You have to buy some cereal! My favorite one is over and if I'm staying here for longer, I'll need it! And we need pocky! And the new gummy bloopies that have come out. Please get them…" Yuki sighed, he couldn't resist those eyes and he had to go.

"Fine, kiddo. I'll get them for you, let me get my wallet. Take care of daddy ok?" Yuki went into the room once more. He walked up to Shuichi. "Hey, I'll be doing some shopping ok. I should be back in about forty five minutes. Call if you need anything!"

Shuichi watched him walk out. Yeah, he needed something…Yuki. But now it was time to leave. He slipped out of bed and hurriedly dressed. Another phone call and Hiro was on his way. He bundled Wan up and waited.

Hiro arrived at the doorway in ten minutes. "Shuichi, yeah all the bags are packed, I'll send the furniture and stuff later. You have enough summer clothes here to start your own shop. Why India?"

Shuichi smiled. "I need a change in climate. India's perfect, everyone almost speaks English. There are lots of Japanese living there. And there are no cold winters! Wan will fit into any international school there easily. And the standard of work is as high as in Japan!" Hiro smiled. "Ok, so you've brushed up."

Shuichi picked Wan up. "Wan we're leaving now. We'll be going to India. You'll like it there." Wan stared at him. "is Yuki coming?" Shuichi winced. "No Wan. Yuki has a lot of work here and he doesn't need us holding him up. And well, the band will be touring India for a while so it'll be fine. Hiro and Suguru will join us soon!"

Wan started to cry softly into his father's shirt. "I want Yuki!" he whispered as the car drove away from the apartment.

-------------------------------------------------

Yuki was walking back when he noticed Shuichi and Wan get into the Hiro's car. It looked loaded. _No, they're not leaving! Shit I can't lose him again! What kind of a fool am I? _ Yuki picked up his phone and called Seguchi.

"Tohma, I want you to find out exactly where Shuichi is going. You have to do this for me Tohma; I don't think I can go through that again!" Yuki ran back to his apartment. Well he needn't have bothered Tohma. Shuichi had left a note.

_Dear Yuki,_

_I am leaving. I don't think the friendship thing is going to work and we have to go our own separate ways… you ignoring my question gave me all the answers. I will e-mail you or more like Wan will e-mail when we reach our destination…India. We might even visit sometimes…miss you, love you_

_Shuichi _

Yuki called Tohma again with a few plans.

----------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi hugged Wan trying to console him. _How do I explain to him that Yuki doesn't want us around?_ "Wan, it'll be fun. Yuki will visit okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…please understand…"

The announcement to board came through all the noise. Shuichi stood up and held onto Wan's hand. There was such a long line. Part of him hoped Yuki would stop him, but he knew it was no use. They entered the plane and Shuichi settled down comfortably, trying not to cry himself. He looked out the window dolefully…maybe Yuki would pull a Jim Carrey stunt like in the movie "Liar Liar." And ride a stairway next to the plane. The plane took off and Shuichi closed his window. He settled down to get some sleep.

A while later the airhostess woke him up. "Excuse me, Shindou-san?" He nodded. "This is for you, the man up front asked him to give it to you." Shuichi tried to look at the guy, but he wasn't looking back and in first class the seats were so big that you couldn't see the others. He opened the brown paper wrapped parcel. Strawberry pocky fell out. He scrabbled inside and found a note. _Stay with me._ Shuichi's eyes went wide. He beckoned to the air hostess and asked her which seat. She pointed it out to him and he ran towards it. Shuichi skidded to a stop and looked at an empty seat. He sighed looking at all the other seats in the front. Sighing in dismay he walked back.

In his seat he found Wan hugging someone tightly. When he let go Shuichi almost fainted. "Yu…Yuki?" The blonde smiled. "So, Baka…missed me?"

Shuichi looked at him in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" Yuki smirked. "Um…Let's see going to India…because I have a family I need to live with?" Shuichi jumped on to of him kissing him softly. Yuki hugged him bag. "Oh by the way, the answer to your question? It's yes."

-------------------------------------------------

Owari!

A/N: I hoped you liked the ending, I didn't want it to be too clichéd! Have fun people and thanks for reviewing! This chapter id dedicated to my hundredth reviewer…um…whoever that maybe because I'm expecting it to be one of the next ten reviewers!

**Kai II- **you baka! If you are reading this story you had better review, otherwise I'll sick Lia on you and she'll bite all your socks. If you read this without reviewing once more cousin, you'll regret it to the end of your days!


End file.
